


Dreaming You Wide Awake

by TyrannoVox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind!Jim, F/F, M/M, Supportive!Bones, Tarsus IV, Teacher!Khan, mentions of - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Jim, Blind from an event, takes up Pike's "challenge" and joins starfleet. After a year or two, he meets a mysterious new stargazing teacher, Khan.Beta'd by Em





	Dreaming You Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I bet you were wondering when I'd put up a knew star trek fic- so here it is! Now, I'm tempted to have Alexander Marcus to do something to Jim to sort of help with Khan and Jim's relationship- as well as possibly triggered some flashbacks of Jim's time back on Tarsus IV, But yeah. Also I just really hate Marcus.
> 
> Anyways, please comment down below to tell me what you think!

**_Riverside Shipyard, Iowa_ **

**_Day 1, Year 1_ **

 

Cloudy blue eyes stared straight ahead as Jim Kirk walked through the shipyard. He shifted the bag that was hanging from his shoulder and tightened his grip on the handle of a harness that was saddled on a young German Shepard. The word “Guide” was written across the side of the harness and a license attached.

“Jim,” Pike greeted. “Didn’t think you’d come so early.”

“Yeah, well, got nothing else better to do.”

“Right.” 

Jim could hear the smile in Pike’s voice.

“Oh, by the way, four years, you said? I’ll do it in three.”

Jim heard Pike chuckle as his guide dog, Zero, led him onto the shuttle. 

“Over here, sir,” a feminine voice said from in front of Jim. He let the owner of the voice escort him over to an empty seat. From the feel of it, it was one right at the edge. 

Jim sat down before snapping his fingers and pointing down to the floor next to his seat. “Down.” He heard the padding of paws beside him and then Zero settling down. “Good boy,” Jim murmured, reaching down and patting the dog on the head before buckling himself up in his seat. After a moment, he heard a commotion at the entrance.

“I told you people, I don’t need a doctor, I  _ am _ a doctor,” a man barked.

“You need to get back to your seat,” stated a female voice.

It went back and forth until a thick smell of liquor reached Jim and the seat beside him was taken up. In the background, Pike was saying, “This is Captain Pike. We are clear to take off,” and the deep voice of Jim’s new companion gruffly informed him, “I may throw up on you.”

“I’m pretty sure these things are safe,” Jim told him, but the guy then proceeded to list off every catastrophe that could befall them. He waited until the man was done before speaking again. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space.”

“Yeah, well, got nowhere to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left are my bones.”

Jim felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. Well, he knows what he’s going to call his new friend now.

“Jim Kirk,” Jim introduced himself.

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

Jim felt the shuttle take off and he took a deep breath.

“Why bring a mutt with you?” McCoy asked. 

“This is my buddy, Zero. He’s my guide dog.”

“Hold on, you’re blind?” McCoy asked, surprise clearly in his voice.

“Yeah. Zero was genetically bred to read numbers and words, as well as understand human speech. Dunno how they did it but they did.”

“Why are you joining Starfleet?"

“Because I can get somewhere here. I won’t be that blind guy who can’t do shit,” Jim explained with a sigh. “I just want to do something that matters.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“No matter how tough it’s gonna be?”

“No matter how tough.”

McCoy looked at him for a long moment before sighing. “Aw, hell. Looks like your damn dog isn’t the only one who’s going to help you.”

Jim blinked, not expecting this sudden proclamation of friendship from the other man. “Really?”

“Yeah, kid,” McCoy grumbled.

“Kid? You call me that and I’ll call you Bones.”

“ _ Bones _ ? What kinda name is that?”

“‘All I got left are my bones,’” Jim replied, imitating McCoy’s sour voice. “Oh, come on, I kinda like it.”

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me,” McCoy grumbled, causing Jim to snicker and relax in his seat.

Getting to the Academy seemed to take forever to Jim. Once they finally landed, he was the first one off, McCoy a step behind.

“Wait, Jim!” 

Jim stopped, adjusting his grip on the handle and allowing Zero to lead him to Pike. He didn’t hear McCoy follow, but he didn’t hear him leave, either.

“You called, Captain?”

“The medical wing is ready for you. Are you sure you don’t want the other chips?”

“No. I mean, not at this moment. The only thing I need to see is what the ship sees, you know? I might think about getting it later, but right now? I only want the one chip.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

With that, Pike and Zero led Jim, as well as McCoy, into the medical wing where a nurse approached them, placing her hand on Jim’s arm. 

“Mr. Kirk? I’ll take you to your assigned room. Your guide can’t come with you, I’m afraid.” 

Jim nodded, though his fingers stayed firm around the handle of the harness until Pike knowingly said, “I’ll look after him for you.”

“Thanks,” Jim replied and stroked once through Zero’s fur. “Be a good boy for him, Zero.” 

He allowed Pike to gently pull the handle out of his grip, hearing him murmur softly to Zero as the nurse led Jim away. It felt strange, having a human leading him since he was thirteen. He has had Zero by his side since his fourteenth birthday.

Before he went out of hearing range, he could hear his new friend talking to Pike, most likely asking him about what’s going on and such.

The sterile smell of the medical room hit Jim harshly, causing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust. He hated this smell with a passion but this was the only way for him to prove himself to Pike and everyone else. So, he dealt with it as he was lead and began to be prepped for the surgery.


End file.
